


Dirty Issue

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Aka Diaper Guy, Diapers, Dirty Diapers, Ily DF, Masturbation, Mentions of S2 E12, No Scat, Omorashi, Other, Padded Max is at it again, Piss, commission, dadvid, urinary incontinence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: After leaving the purification sauna, Maximilian soon learns that something is wrong. It only gets worse as time goes on, but luckily, David is there to help him and make him feel better. When Max's dad invites Nerris over for a sleepover, they're both somewhat horrified at the gifts she brings them.





	1. Beggining/Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paddedwritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddedwritter/gifts).



> I'm not into ABDL, but $40 is $40. Amirite? This was a 4,000-word commission for my bud Paddedwritter! I'm so grateful for this commission. I'm having serious financial issues right now. If you would like to commission me, I'll leave my commission and donation information at the end of the story!
> 
> Enjoy 10 and a half pages of pure fluff.

Max went into the purification sauna hoping that he would come out the same as the others. However, it soon became clear that he didn’t.

 

Camp was nearing its end by the time Max had snapped out of his own trance. His mind was more clear than it had ever been before, but something was terribly wrong with the boy. Night terrors soon became frequent and it didn’t take long for him to start waking up in puddles. The first night it had happened, it had been a surprise to David.

 

The counselor was laying in his bed, reading a book the first time it happened. A knock sounded on his door around 2 am. Groggily, he sat up and looked at his clock in a trance. Noting the time, he quickly slipped out from under his covers and set his book on the nightstand. He slipped on his slippers and turned on all the lights in the cabin to avoid bumping into anything as he made his way to the door and opened it.

 

Standing there was Maximilian, wearing nothing over than teal boxer briefs and his Camp Campbell shirt. Both were stained. By the faint smell in the air, he immediately knew that the boy had soiled himself; in his sleep, probably.

 

David moved aside and let the brunet rush in beside him. “Max did you-”

 

“Shut it, David!” Max hissed lowly as he pulled his shirt down over his crotch.

 

The ginger pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded hurriedly. A pause stretched between them before David sighed through his nose and rested a hand on the camper’s shoulder, starting toward the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up, kiddo.”

 

Max nodded and walked side-by-side with David to the restroom. Once there, he was pointed toward the shower and given a towel. His counselor smiled down at him calmly. “Take your time, Max. I’ll leave some clothes for you on the sink.”

 

Nodding, the camper waited until David was gone to start undressing.

 

Grabbing his lantern, the ginger rushed toward the tents to grab clothes for Max. Knowing that cleaning up might take a while, he didn’t want to wait until he was done changing the sheets to bring the boy his clothes. That could take forever! Instead, he slipped quietly into the tent and tiptoed past Neil’s cot to the brunet’s baggage and rummaged around for a spare shirt and underwear. The only thing the boy had clean was a pair of briefs. He gathered Max’s clothes and darted right back to his cabin.

 

Hearing the water running, David grinned. He creaked open the door and carefully put the neatly folded clothes on the edge of the sink before closing the door.

  
  


Once that was done, he made his way to his room and opened his closet. For a few minutes, he dug around in one of his clothes baskets until he found the things he needed. Fitted sheet, sheet, and blanket tucked under his arms, he picked up his lantern and turned it on as he started back toward the tent.

 

It didn’t take long for him to make the boy’s bed and start gathering the soiled sheets, wrapping them around one another. Max slowly shuffled his way into the tent and pressed his lips together in a fine line with a crease between his brow. “David?”

 

“Yes, Max?” the man asked.

 

There was a pause. “Thanks.”

 

“Anything for you.” Their voices were soft as to not wake Neil.

 

“You realize that if this gets out to the gang, I’ll kill you, right?”

 

“Okay, Max.” David chuckled out as he shook his head and held the sullied bedding at a distance. “Goodnight.”

 

“Night,” Max said as he started to slide under his covers.

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Max awoke earlier than usual with a growl. The campers were allowed to sleep in on Saturdays, as those were free days. He pulled out David’s stolen phone to check the time. It was barely 8 o’ clock when he awoke with a full bladder. The brunet groaned and sighed through his nose before giving an annoyed glance at Neil’s cot. Luckily, the other was still asleep.

 

Sitting up in his cot, the pressure suddenly increased and he hissed as he hastily slipped his socks on over his feet and stood. Fumbling, he put on his jeans and grabbed his jacket as he ran. Max ran quickly, his thighs somewhat pressed together as a crease formed between his brows and a whimper left him. Reaching the outhouse, he reached down and tried to pry the door open.

 

Finding it locked, he growled under his breath and bounced on his toes as he knocked loudly. “Hurry up in there!”

 

“Shut up,” Nurf retorted, “I’m taking a shit! Use the girls’!”

 

Max whined and squinted as he stared off into the distance. Just the thought of running that far to use the other outhouse made his bladder ache. Gritting his teeth, he opted to stay where he was. He knew he wasn’t going to make it that far.

 

It didn’t take long for him to feel the first leak. Piss dribbled down his leg and onto his sock. He quickly slipped off his jacket and tied it around his waist. Knowing it was too late, he decided to make a break for it where no one important would see.

 

_ David’s cabin _ .

 

Dashing, Max ran as fast as he could to the counselor’s cozy abode. His little legs carried him until he ached and his pant legs and underwear were soaked. He tried to open the door and burst in, but it was locked. Instead, he hissed under his breath and pounded his fist against the door as loudly as he could.

 

When it opened, he shoved his way past the surprised redhead and ran into the bathroom as he left a trickling trail behind him. By the time he stormed his way into the restroom and made his way to the toilet, it was far too late. He unzipped his pants and tugged himself free, but there were only a few droplets left. Tears of frustration built in his eyes as he stripped himself of his shoes, socks, and skinny jeans.

 

Using the towel from last night that he had hung on the bar the shower curtain hung from that David had yet to take away with the rest of his dirty laundry, Max began rubbing his leg down after wetting it with a bit of wet water from the sink. A soft hiccupping sob left him as his face pinched in anger.

 

He didn’t understand why this was happening all of a sudden. Maximilian hadn’t wet the bed since he was eight; his first year at camp. The boy had wet himself due to a night terror. It was funny how, back then, he feared his parents leaving him behind. Now he wished that they would so he could move on with his life.

 

“Max,” David cooed softly from the other side of the door as he knocked lightly, “Did you have another accident?”

 

Max scrubbed at his skin with the towel until it was red and raw.

 

Slowly, the door creaked open. He looked up at his counselor with irritated, glossy eyes. Max used his shoulder to wipe the tears from his face. His gaze lowered to the towel as his chest shuddered slightly.

 

David sighed through his nose and shook his head as he closed the door behind him and crouched down onto one knee. He placed a hand on Max’s shoulder. The boy tried to jerk it away, but David gripped slightly tighter. “Max,” he started, “you aren’t any less strong for this happening to you. You aren’t doing it on purpose and you can’t control it. Don’t blame yourself for this happening.”

 

Max didn’t say anything in reply.

 

“Was it your bed again?”

 

The camper shook his head.

 

David smiled. “I’ll go get you a change of clothes, Max.”

 

* * *

  
  


Throughout that day, Max stayed by David’s side. He didn’t want to, but he knew that he needed to avoid another accident. Although the redhead didn’t tell his co-counselor the reason why Max wouldn’t leave his side- which was unusual behavior for the boy- he did explain that something was wrong and spoke with her about getting the brunet to a doctor if this kept up.   
  
It did.   
  
Various times, whenever the boy was too active or bent the wrong way, he found himself tugging urgently at David’s shorts and begging silently with a bitten lip and wobbling knees to use the restroom. The man didn’t try to deny him even once. For that, he was grateful.   
  
There were times where he coughed, sneezed, or did something minor that caused him leakage he found himself ignoring so he could at least attempt to live his life like normal.   
  
David kept track of all eleven times the boy used the restroom that day. It seemed to come at random when Max least expected it. He felt bad for the camper.   
  
As afternoon turned to evening and evening to night, the counselor found himself wondering how they were going to keep this up for the rest of camp. Gwen would need to know eventually, and some of the campers would probably find out as well. He bit his bottom lip in thought as he began putting up the campfire. Calling Max aside, he smiled nervously.   
  
“Now, Max, I know this might be embarrassing for you-”   
  
“Save it, Camp Man!” Max snapped irritably with a growl in his voice. “What do you want?”   
  
David pursed his bottom lip but decided not to press on the subject. “I think it may be best if you sleep in my cabin tonight to avoid any further urgencies.”   
  
The boy went to protest but decided that it may not be the best course of action in a situation like this. If he needed to piss again in his sleep, he might end up ruining the sheets again. If Neil woke up, then his problem would be out in the open.   
  
Hesitantly, he nodded. “I don’t have to like- sleep with you, right?”   
  
“Of course not, Max! That would be very inappropriate! I’ll just sleep in the recliner until this situation is fixed, alright?”   
  
Max huffed in agreement as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


Unable to take Max to a doctor, David tried his best to accommodate for the boy. Each night, he was woken by a tug on his shoulder, hair, or wherever else the sleepy and distressed boy could reach. Max’s parents didn’t have insurance for him, and neither David nor Gwen had the money to take the boy to a professional. So, he suffered.   
  
But Max suffered worse than him. The boy was plagued with constant needs to urinate. Leakages occurred often, and David was always the one who had to clean them.   
  
He knew it was his job, but he was exhausted. The man wasn’t in his right mind when he sleepily told Gwen at the dinner table.   
  
“Hah,” she laughed out as she nearly choked on her mystery meat sausage, “Max wets himself!?”   
  
David tensed and sat up straighter as all eyes in the room landed on Gwen and Max. It was then that he realized he had made a grave mistake when Max narrowed his eyes at the man and squeezed his fork, growling lowly. Nurf laughed.   
  
“Holy shit! Was that why you were pounding on the outhouse the other day?”   
  
A soft cloud of laughter filled the room and made David’s ears buzz as Max stood up from his seat and stormed his way out of the mess hall.   
  
“Well,” Nurfington started again, “he does sleep with a teddy bear!”   
  
The laughter only grew louder as David stood in a rush and hurried out of the door behind Max.   
  
“Max,” Running, he chased after the brunet. “Please wait, Max!”   
  
“Fuck off!” Max retorted with venom in his voice, dripping from his tongue like he might spin around and strike the man at any moment.   
  
Fortunately, David’s long legs carried him faster than Maximilian’s could. He reached down and grabbed the boy’s shoulders, turning him around. He dropped to his knees, both toned arms wrapped tightly around the brunet and pulled him in close for a hug. “Max, I’m sorry,” David started as he pressed his face into the shaking boy’s curls, “I didn’t tell her to embarrass you! I just needed help! You can’t control what’s happening, and there’s nothing to be ashamed of, I promise! Don’t listen to Gwen or the others! There’s nothing you need to fret over!”   
  
The camper stilled for a moment before his arms hesitantly wrapped the man. Max soon found himself burying his nose in David’s vest as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

David had been angry and concerned when Max’s parents didn’t show up at the end of the summer. Max, however, was above being hurt by them at this point. They weren’t worth his time or tears. Although he had been upset by their abandonment, he was happier this way.   
  
Happier than he had ever been before. David was no godsend of a parent. He messed up a lot and made mistakes. ‘Traditional’ meals David often attempted to cook for the boy were bland and tasteless compared to how his Maan had made them. He hardly used spices, and he didn’t know anything about the boy’s culture.   
  
Still, David was so much better. He didn’t hit the boy when he was upset with him or when Max misbehaved. Every time he wet the bed or his pants, David didn’t get angry at him. They still didn’t know the cause of the nagging issue, but his adoptive dad didn’t seem to mind too much. He was always eager to help the boy and be there to comfort him.   
  
Max wanted to avoid any further humiliation and demanded he not go to school. He wanted to drop out, but David gave him a lecture about how bad that could be for his future as an adult. Instead, David opted to homeschool the preteen. This way, he could teach him things a traditional school never could.   
  
Max didn’t love living with David, but he didn’t hate it, either. It seemed that when he was away from camp, David continued to work with children. He owned a daycare that was open from autumn to the beginning of the summer. Thus Max spent most of his day around children his age and younger. Many of his fellow campers lived in the town nearest to Sleepypeak, Hollow Valley.   
  
It seemed like he could never honestly get away from the attributes of camp. David even took them camping once a month in the nearby mountains. He would never admit it, but it made Max somewhat happy. Camping like this with his adoptee allowed him to revive the fantastic ones he had made last summer.   
  


 

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t unusual for a knock to come to their door late in the evening or even late at night, so Max didn’t think twice when the noise began. His curiosity aroused when David’s smile came unusually bright, and he hopped up so eagerly to answer the door. Maximilian’s brow raised.   
  
“Who’s that?” he asked calmly.   
  
David beamed as he opened the door and jumped, both hands gesturing toward Nerris. “It’s Nerris,” he said as he rocked on his heels for a moment, excited, "I figured that you could use the company of someone a bit closer to your age, Max!”   
  
Max jumped up and furrowed his brows as he walked over to the door. Nerris held her hand out. The brunet stood in front of the girl before he reached up and slammed the door closed. “Make her go home, David.”   
  
A frown spread over David’s features as he opened the door again. Nerris stood there with a frown on her face, but she soon smiled at the sight of her babysitter and former camp mate. “Heya, Max!” Her slight lisp was grating against Maximilian’s eardrums.   
  
“Max, this will be good for you,” the ginger exclaimed as he invited Nerris in. “Goodness, you two will have so much fun!”   
  
Nerris helped herself into the house as David closed the door behind her. Max gritted his teeth and huffed through his nose as he stared the girl down and pursed his bottom lip. A bubble of irritation welled within him.   
  
“I brought you some gifts, Max!” the girl said as she made her way to the couch and sat on her knees in front of the cushions. “I hope you don’t mind.”   
  
Posture loosening, the boy quirked a brow and ran his tongue over his upper lip as he followed her to the couch and looked down at her. David looked down over the back of the couch excitedly. “Oh, Nerris! That’s so sweet of you!”   
  
She nodded and unzipped her bookbag. Inside was a package of Pampers diapers for boys. Pulling out the box, she stood and grinned. “Ta-da!” Nerris held the box out for Max, who took it with a crease between his brow and read the packaging.   
  
His eyes went wide with horror. “There is no way in hell I am wearing these!” he shouted.   
  
David’s smile faltered into more of a nervous grin. “Now, Max,” the man started as he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Nerris is just trying to help you. I know it’s a bit embarrassing, but rejecting gifts is mean and hurtful.” A look of apology lingered in his eye.   
  
“No, David. I’m not wearing fucking diapers!” Max said louder than before. His cheeks dusted red.   
  
A crease formed between David's brow as he put a hand on his hip. “Maximilian! Please be nice!”   
  
Nerris looked up at David. “I know you’re big on reusing and recycling, so I brought cloth ones just in case! Diapers fill up landfills like crazy! So I thought I would bring backups.”   
  
Thinking that he might have to clean the soiled reusable diapers, Max pressed his lips together. “It’s fine, Nerris! Thank you very much for your thoughtful gift.” The words were pushed forcefully from his mouth as he squeezed the plastic packaging so hard his fingers popped holes into it and felt the soft material of the diapers.   
  
“You’re very welcome, Max!” Nerris chirped back as she reached down into her bag once more. “I also got us some clothes!”   
  
Curious, Max peered into her belongings, and all color drained from his face. There were various childlike outfits. Dinosaurs, trucks, dragons, Pokemon. “GAH!!!” He jumped back as he looked up at David. Before he could speak, the man shook his head.   
  
“Please be nice, Max. I’m sure Nerris put a lot of thought into these gifts!” David chided.   
  
Pursing his bottom, the boy cinched his nose as Nerris began pulling out the rest of her gifts; if they were that.   
  
Out came a wide variety of clothes. The toddler-like trucks and dinosaurs were out first. She had similar outfits for herself — ones with dragons, stars, and cute monsters. Soon she pulled out more clothes. David’s eyes sparkled as she handed one to him.   
  
“They’re onesies,” Nerris said excitedly as she handed one to Max and began hurriedly unfolding her own, “My dad and I wear them sometimes when we’re LARPing at home! I brought mine, but I got a matching one for Max and a deer one for you, David!”   
  
Max hummed as he set the package of diapers down and unfolded his onesie. He looked at Nerris’, then back at his own, and had to smite out his smile before it had started to form. His gift was a green dragon onesie with red horns and tiny little wings. Nerris had one of her own that was a purple dragon with blue horns. Glancing up at David’s, he had to stifle a laugh. A brown deer onesie that had white dots on its rear, a fluffy tail that was small and white, and an embroidered patch that said “#1 DAD” on the chest.   
  
It was oddly suited for the man.   
  
David bounced on his toes before reaching down and pulling Nerris up into a squeezing hug. She smiled brightly and hugged her host back. Max cinched his nose at the sight until the girl was set back on her feet. Max followed David’s line of sight and hissed.   
  
He had set the diapers strategically behind Nerris’ backpack in hopes of hiding it from his adoptive parent, but his plan didn’t work. Max had hoped that if he had hidden the ‘gifts’ that David would have forgotten about them and moved on. The boy knew the jig was up once his father bent down to pick up the Pampers.   
  
“Ah! I almost forgot,” David said as he stood tall and held the plastic package out to Max, “You should go try them on. If they don’t fit, then you don’t have to wear them!”   
  
“I don’t want to wear them at all,” Max hissed.   
  
The ginger shook his head and sighed, opening his mouth to demand the boy try them on before he was interrupted by Nerris speaking.   
  
“I could try them on with you, Max,” she chirped out happily.   
  
Max’s brows rose in surprise. “Really?” he asked.   
  
Nerris shook her head. “No. I just thought it would make you feel better if I said that.”   
  
The boy narrowed his eyes and glared at his guest, gritting his teeth. His hands squeezed the packaging and poked another hole in them suddenly that snapped him out of his trance as he pressed his lips together in a frustrated expression.   
  
“Fine,” Maximilian snapped out as he turned to David suddenly, “Then you’ll have to try them on with me, Davey.”   
  
A shiver ran down David’s spine as he took a step back and shook his head. Max cut him off before he could decline. “What’s wrong? You won’t even try to help your son feel more comfortable and more accepted with his issues, Dad?”   
  
David whimpered and sighed, slumping forward. Max was right. “Alright, Max. Let’s go to the bathroom. We’ll be right back, Nerris.”   
  
Entering the restroom behind his father, Max closed the door. He held out the package of diapers for the man with a smug smirk on his face; this was going to be great.   
  
“Do you know how to put on a diaper, Max,” David asked.   
  
Max shook his head as his dad began to unwrap the Pampers. He looked down at the onesie in his hands and ran his thumb over the spikes over the back.   
  
Pulling a diaper out of the package, David crooked a finger at him. “I’m going to help you put this on.”   
  
“I’m not taking my underwear off in front of you!” Max blurted.   
  
Fiddling with the large Pamper, the freckled man shook his head. “This is just a test run, Max. You don’t have to take your underwear off. Until you get comfortable, you can wear your underwear under these for now, okay?”   
  
The boy paused. A silence stretched between them for a moment, but Max soon narrowed his eyes. “You first.”   
  
David sighed and shook his head. He set the diaper on the edge of the sink and unbuckled his pants. “Gosh, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he said. Once his pants were off, the man straightened his forest green briefs and undid the diaper.   
  
Max stifled a laugh, biting his bottom lip. It didn’t take long for him to burst out in laughter.   
  
Adjusting the padded material between his legs, David looked up at the boy and quirked a brow. Genuinely confused, he couldn’t help but ask, “What’s so funny?”   
  
“You’re a grown man who wears briefs! What isn’t hilarious about that?”   
  
The redhead pursed his bottom lip as he pressed down the tabs of the diaper. It was a bit too tight on him, and he had to stretch them to reach, but they eventually latched. “Max, it’s not nice to make fun of people.”   
  
Shaking his head, Max just barely spread his legs and allowed David to adjust the plush material between his legs. It was soft around his underwear and the crease between his thighs and hips. His dad fixed the diaper and handed him the green onesie.   
  
Max couldn’t help but think to himself about how soft the cotton material was. He pressed his lips together tightly and knitted his brows. Although he felt it wasn’t so bad as he slipped an arm into his new pajamas, the preteen knew it wasn’t something he would admit out loud.   
  
Putting the onesie on and zipping it up, Max tossed the hoodie over his head and glanced up in the mirror. Soft red horns and spikes protruded from the outfit; something honestly a toddler would wear. He looked down at his hips and noticed a slight bulge around the area where the diaper was and swore under his breath. Perhaps he would blame it on the pull of his tail. The outfit was a tad too big for him, after all.   
  
Okay. He could admit that this was kind of cute. Maximilian looked up at David and had to bite his tongue as his face cinched up with the urge to laugh. “You look ridiculous,” he said as he eyed David’s buck pajamas.   
  
“Ma-ax!” David whined in retaliation.   
  



	2. Broken Bones and Dirty Diapers

As the trio walked through the store, Max subtly gnawed on the inside of his lip. A swell of anxiety ate at him as they searched through the candy aisles. David had  _ insisted _ they leave the house to get snacks for their movies. Nerris wanted to watch the animated Dungeons and Dragons series. Maximilian wanted to watch something more in line with his sense of humor; Family Guy.

 

David decided that they would be watching Disney movies that night.

 

People stared at them as they walked through the store. None of them had changed their clothes before leaving the house, despite Max wanting to turn into something more suited to late-night shopping, even if it was proper pajamas. Instead, they walked through the aisles of Walmart for the perfect snacks.

 

Being around Christmas time, David couldn’t stop picking out various choices of butter cookies and popcorn. He hated admitting to himself how good they sounded right about now. Stopping in his tracks, he picked up a large metal container of caramel and roasted peanut popcorn. Max paused to lick his lips before he brought the thumb of his free hand to his mouth without thought. Pearly white teeth gnawed quietly on a nail.

 

Nerris caught sight of this and glanced at him curiously. She peered around David’s leg and frowned. Shaking her head, she left her guardian’s side and approached Maximilian with the slightest hint of worry in her voice, “Max, you shouldn’t do that,” she said.

 

The boy glanced up at her and furrowed his brows, yanking his hand away and shoving it into his pocket.

 

“I used to do that a lot too. My dentist and dad say it’s one of the biggest reasons I have braces.”

 

Max’s nose cinched. “Thanks for the warning. I wouldn’t want to be a brace-face,” he said between grit teeth. More and more of his shameful secrets were seeping through the cracks, and it was beginning to unnerve him.

 

As if his parents weren’t bad enough, the Universe decided to curse him with nosy neighbors, a curious dad, and the kids his guardian babysat were even worse. They were always up his ass, and it drove him up the wall. Nerris was no better. Oddly enough, he felt a twinge of guilt overcome him at that thought. His guest wasn’t great at it, but she still did her best to bring gifts she thought Max would like.

 

He looked at his reflection in the silver tin of the cookie container and felt the corners of his lips curve upward. Maybe he did kind of like the dinosaur look. It was comfortable and didn’t cause as much of a hassle as picking out pajamas each night. Then he remembered the slippers Nerris had bought from another store on their way to Walmart, and his smile fell.

 

Max lifted his foot and set it down. A slow squeak left the mouths of the dragons on his feet. They were a shade darker in color than his onesie was.

 

He sighed through his nose as annoyance flared up in him once more but soon placed by anxiety. A mother of two approached with her two daughters and began chatting with David. Max found her voice grating and cringed at her flirtatiousness. His father seemed oblivious to the situation, but he wasn’t about to be fooled.

 

Nerris wandered over them and tried to engage the girls in conversation, but they giggled at her boyish outfit and choice of words. A groan left Max was Nerris began going on about their ‘quest to find the best snacks’.

 

Shifting his gaze to the container he was holding, he set it down and turned to the aisle behind him that was full of chocolate and peanut butter treats. Max felt his blood run cold when he heard one of the new girl's whisper, “Is that boy wearing a diaper?”

 

He tensed before spinning around and calling Nerris forward. “Nerris,” he said, interrupting her before she could speak, “wanna come to do something cool?”

 

“You’ve never done anything cool before, Max,” she said with a blank face.

 

Suddenly, her voice was more irritating and grating than usual. “Hey! Fuck you. I practically owned Camp Campbell,” Max blurted, “Now get over here!”

 

She shrugged and made her way to the boy.

 

David was so distracted by the woman that he didn’t notice Nerris leaving his side. She asked him about his job, and his eyes lit up. Max let his voice drone out as he looked over his shoulder and grinned. His teal eyes locked onto the fire alarm behind the item scanner.

 

“Nerris,” he said, “do you see that?”

 

Nerris looked and followed the direction of Max's finger. Along the back wall were various baby supplies. She spotted the diapers and knitted her brows. “You already have diapers at home, Max,” she blurted.

 

The girls snickered, and one had to try not to laugh. Her face contorted in an ugly way that made Max recoil and cringe before he snapped back to himself. He shook his head and growled, “No, you idiot! Look!” he pointed to the fire alarm.

 

“Oh!” Nerris smiled and nodded, “That's a fire alarm, Max. It's for, -”

 

“I know what it's for, idiot,” Maximilian hissed, “Go pull it.”

 

Tilting her head, Nerris became confused. “But why?”

 

“If you do it, I'll sneak that movie you wanted to watch into our room so you can watch it tonight.”

 

Max jumped at the way Nerris bounced on her toes, and her eyes sparkled. She nodded and made her way silently to the alarm. He made his way back to David's side and gave the girls a wicked grin. When the alarms suddenly rang out all across the store, people began panicking and making their way out of the store. David gasped and looked around frantically before grabbing Max's hand. He glanced around and searched for Nerris, who was right behind him.

 

In a panic, he rushed out of the store without any snacks. Max walked hastily beside David in an attempt to keep up with the man. The counselor showed no signs of slowing as Max felt his legs beginning to chafe. He whimpered as he shuffled beside him as they started toward the doors.

 

Feeling his PJs get stuck to something, he paused. His back pockets had gotten caught on a free rack full of pastries. “David, wait-”

 

David yanked his son by his hand, trudging forward. Max! There is a fire right now! We don't have time for this!”

 

The pocket of his pajamas ripped off, and Maximilian felt the chill of the night air against his rear and the back of his thigh. His free hand flew behind him to save himself some dignity as they started through the parking lot.

 

Without the butt of his pajamas to hold the legs of them up, he did his best to grasp at them with his hand and cover the hole. In the heat of the moment, he didn’t realize his slipper was sliding off his foot. Max didn’t notice until it was too late and he was falling. His hand released David’s to catch himself.

 

Falling, he felt his pajamas rip more than before, exposing more of himself than he ever wanted anyone to see.

 

Max landed on his hands before his knees, he felt something pop deep within his wrist. A sharp pain rocketed up his arm to his shoulder. Max froze before a scream left him.

  
  
  
  


At the hospital, he growled under his throat. The nurse had instructed him to leave his arm alone as the cast set to dry, but all he wanted to do was rip the stupid fucking thing off his arm and throw it in the trash. Just when he thought the embarrassment of the night couldn’t get any worse, his nurse had wrapped a layer around his cast of cartoon dragons and nights. It was so childish and stupid.

 

The uncomfortable diaper they had put him in wasn’t any better. He shifted and it crinkled under him. Max furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together tightly to keep himself from screaming and drawing more attention on himself than he already had. At least he didn’t cry much when his arm broke. Then again, this wasn’t the first time he had broken a bone.

 

They were released and Maximilian couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment and rage that filled him as he walked through the halls of the building and out the front door. His cheap diaper crinkled with every step and he had to use one hand to hold it up as he walked through the doors. People stared at the oversized white rump that peeked out from the tear in his PJs.

 

He stormed his way to the car and slammed the door before buckling himself in. Max didn’t know why he even bothered since they only lived a few blocks from the ER, but he didn’t feel like dealing with David’s bitching alongside his overwhelming apologies.

 

The entire ride home, he said nothing.

  
  
  
  


By the time breakfast was over the next morning, David had pulled Max aside to set some rules for him. Since he wore diapers, his father thought that it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to wear underwear while he did. He was no longer allowed to wear his briefs under his Pampers since the smell would cling to him all day. Maximilian agreed, although begrudgingly.

 

Max had learned the cons of wearing a nappy early on. He hardly knew how to change them, if he wasn’t careful, they could leak through his pants, and he sometimes had to sit in his piss (although little of it) for hours on end. And, as much as he hated to admit it; there were pros, too.

 

Before he got his so-called gifts, he was forced to change his clothes multiple times a day. His wardrobe had gotten bigger than it ever was at his birth parents’ house. He would have to remember when he drank anything and how much he had drank. Every time they left the house, they had to think about the last time Max had used the restroom and where they would be going in the store in case he needed to go again. Sometimes he wasn’t able to make it.

 

And lastly; it was soft. It was  _ really _ soft. Through the day, his member had often brushed the material it was made of and he felt himself twitch. Although he knew it was odd, he couldn’t help but find solace in the warm, comforting cotton of his napkin as he palmed at his crotch. Nerris and David were still outside, playing together.

 

He had snuck away under the excuse of needing to use the bathroom.

 

In reality, he sat on his bed and growled in frustration under his breath as he glared at his broken arm. The teal cast covered his dominant hand. Attempting to substitute, he used his right hand to lift his hoodie and rub at the heat pooling in his abdomen before slipping it past the waist of his Pampers and massaging the tan skin above his pubis before grasping himself and giving a gentle tug. The way his head rubbed against the cloth made him shiver as he let his eyes call closed.

 

It was awkward, using his non-dominant hand. He had the odd urge to *twist* in ways he knew would hurt. Still, he tried not to as he massaged his foreskin before tugging it back and beginning to pump at his shaft. As Max started to get hard, he could feel his heart rate speeding up.

 

Suddenly the door opened and his heart beat against his ribcage and rattled his bones as he curled in on itself when it slammed against the wall. Max’s wrist twisted and his foreskin went with it. Tears built in his eyes at the pain rushing up his cock to his hips.

 

“I’M CHANGING! GET THE HELL OUT!”

 

David eeped loudly and slammed the door shut.

 

Maximilian huffed through his nose and used the back of his hand to wipe the tears of pain away.

 

He gasped when he suddenly felt a warm sensation flood over his hand and pulled it back. Urine dribbled onto his sheets from the tips of his fingers and he shouted in frustration, “Goddammit!”

 

Max stood and walked to his dresser, snatching a tissue and wiping his hand off with it while cinching his nose. At least the diaper was clean  _ before _ . He sighed and shook his head, trying to use his hand to pull the tape of the Pampers to change into a new nappy. A sigh of desperation left his nose when he realized that the tape was too strong for one hand and his other was still swollen in pain and useless.

 

Walking down the hall, he summoned David from the living room irritably.

 

“I’m sorry, Max,” David muttered as he followed the boy to his room with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Shut it,” Max grumbled.

  
  
  
  


The idea came to Max as they walked through the store.

 

David strolled them through them toy isles as his ming-jades flickered over every box and price tag. Christmas would be coming up soon and he still wasn't sure what to get his son. Max rarely showed what he was interested in during his years of camp. Living with him was no different, it seemed.

 

Maximilian’s eyes landed on a box of cheap little stress balls. They were gooey in texture and had a mesh net wrapped around them. When he first saw them, he gave them a simple once over before a devilish scheme came to mind. He grabbed one of the stress balls and rushed up to David.

 

“David,” he started, “can I have this?”

 

David looked down at him with a cocked brow, but soon beamed in delight. “A stress ball! Oh, Max, I'm so glad you're trying to better yourself! Of course you can!” He took the toy from Max and dropped it into the cart.

 

The boy grinned in devious delight the entire ride home. His father mistook it for happiness and gleamed alongside him.

  
  


That evening, Max ran off from movie night with an excuse to change himself. David didn't pay it any mind the first time he did it. The second, his son confessed that he ate something that made his stomach fight the food before running off. Since it was only their second movie in, he was somewhat concerned.

 

But when Max came back out a few minutes later looking  _ better _ than before, he was stunned. Maximilian’s beaming grin made David gleam in return.

 

He was happy if his son was.

 

So when Max delightfully asked if he could sit in David’s lap, he couldn't decline. The man pat his lap eagerly and handed the popcorn to Nerris. Since the diapers were only for urine, he hadn't been expecting an unfamiliar  _ squish _ in his lap. It was wet and soft- but there was a  _ texture _ .

 

“Baby make a stinky,” Max suddenly mocked.

 

David jumped and had to stop himself from instinctually tossing his son onto the floor. His hands grabbed Max’s arms and he held the boy out from himself when he felt the wet piss running down his leg. Startled, he rushed the boy to the bathroom.

 

“You knew that was coming! You did that on purpose, didn't you,” David exclaimed.

 

Maximilian’s nose cinched and he grinned. “Did what on purpose, Dada?”

 

“These diapers aren't meant for poop, Max!”

 

He set the boy on his feet in the tub and immediately began slipping off his socks and shoes.

 

Max’s tone was dark as he clenched his fists, “What? Would poop be too much for you, David?”

 

David paused. “What,” he tilted his head.

 

“Would you get rid of me then?”

 

“Max, what are you talking about? I never-”

 

The boy shouted, “Don't lie to me! I can see it when I look in your eyes! You're disgusted by me!” He paused and panted as his toes curled against the hard ceramic of the bathtub. Max reached a hand under his hoodie and yanked something out from under it.

 

David’s heart skipped a beat when he saw it was only Max’s new stress ball. The urine was very real though, he could smell. “Why did you do this?”

 

“Because you're getting to the end of your rope! You barely sleep anymore! I'm so close!”

 

“So close to what, Max?”

 

“To freedom!”

 

Max’s eyes widened when David’s expression changed to one of hurt. He swallowed when he saw the man’s nails clenching the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Maximilian… Do you really hate me that much? That you'd rather live with someone else than me?” David paused. For the moment, they could hear even Nerris’ heartbeat from the living room. “You don't have to live here, Max. All you had to do was ask...”

 

Max’s lips pressed together and he felt his chest collapsing in on itself at the look of pure, unfiltered hurt on David’s face as it rolled down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission info: https://camp-problematic.tumblr.com/post/179931816287/commissions-are-open  
> Donation info: paypal.me/BabyBoyBolide


End file.
